


Beautiful Hopeful

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [50]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Michael stepping out across a no man’s land





	Beautiful Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> length = 3:28

**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** Beautiful Hopeful by Thea Gilmore
> 
> **Lyrics:** can be found [here](https://genius.com/Thea-gilmore-beautiful-hopeful-lyrics)
> 
> download: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1x0e8NGZQO67MCjwmB45ccsZZq9aZSr4d/view) (382 MB mp4)


End file.
